


Engineering Success

by karakael



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-20
Updated: 2012-06-20
Packaged: 2017-11-08 04:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karakael/pseuds/karakael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amon give the Lieutenant a much-deserved demotion, but for an unexpected reason.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Engineering Success

The door squeaked, waking the Lieutenant abruptly. Sunlight streamed through the ceiling-grate. He must have been out for only a few hours.

"Don't get up."

There was ice in Amon's voice, quickly halting the Lieutenant's motion. He collapsed backwards gratefully, hiding the wince of pain at the bruises and broken ribs. He kept his face under control, showing the proper decorum for a justifiably angry leader.

"I'm sorry I did not capture the Avatar - "

"Sen told me you were bested by a child."

"The air-bender girl was - "

"And a bear-dog."

"..." The ice hadn't left Amon's voice, and the Lieutenant shifted uncomfortably.

"I hadn't anticipated..."

"I gave you _very_ detailed orders."

"Sir..."

"Don't 'sir' me. You're on lab duty for the next week."

That propelled the Lieutenant to his feet, pain be damned. "Amon, that's over the line!" 

"Is it?" The other man crossed the distance between them and pressed a hand hard against the Lieutenant's ribs, causing him to yelp in pain. "Or am I saving your life by getting you out of combat you're not suited for?"

The Lieutenant looked away, his hand resting over Amon's. The other man's tone had shifted, lowering, letting just a hint of concern out.

The sigh hurt, and he felt Amon's hand tense under his.

"Don't accuse me of being slow, young man. I taught you everything you know..."

"...about electricity." The quiet amusement and relief in Amon's voice was a welcome sound. "I haven't forgotten. But I need someone protecting the fort while the take over happens."

"Amon, If I didn't know you planned your life as well as mine, I'd say you were manipulating me..."

"I am. But for good reason. Lieu, this is the fifth time you've been badly injured by the Avatar. I really _will_ demote you if that's what it takes to keep you safe."

Gruffly. "You don't have to worry about me..."

"This is a war, now. And war's aren't fought by engineers. At least not on the front lines." There must be a smile under that mask, and the Lieutenant returned a smirk of his own. He'd taught the boy well. No wonder he was such a damned good politician. Most of the idiots at city hall wouldn't recognize window cleaners, much less how important a good tinkerer could be to a war.

"Fine. I'll take my "demotion". That'll make the rank and file happy, right?"

"And in the mean time you can watch the base."

"And be safe from idiot Avatar's throwing me off of buildings?"

"That too."

"But we won't have to worry about that for much longer, right?"

A nod, and Amon squeezed his shoulder. "Spirits willing. As long as everything goes to plan..."


End file.
